


asap

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi’s finished relaying his list of troop positions to Naruto’s antsy, chakra-cloaked clone and is about to leave with Lee when Naruto asks, out of the blue, “What about Captain Yamato?”</p><p>( ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	asap

**Author's Note:**

> like i said last time, im working on something longer atm, so i'm just posting short stuff from tumblr to keep my ao3 active... this one fills in imo a sizable hole left by kishimoto's complete disregard for yamato (because really? naruto? the guy who's gone rogue multiple times to rescue friends against orders? not sparing a thought for his other sensei? cool)

Kakashi’s finished relaying his list of troop positions to Naruto’s antsy, chakra-cloaked clone and is about to leave with Lee when Naruto asks, out of the blue, “What about Captain Yamato?”

An unpleasant spike of nausea rushes through Kakashi. He stifles it. “Why?”

"He could help with the Seven Swordsmen problem, right? Though he left before my training was done, so I guess maybe he has something more important to do. What division did Shikamaru’s dad put him in?"

"Naruto," Lee starts nervously. Kakashi puts up a hand to silence him, but the clone’s starting to get that _look_ Naruto gets; the narrow-eyed glare he gets when he knows people are hiding something from him. “What?” he demands. “Kakashi-sensei, where’s Captain Yamato?”

"He was captured," Kakashi says shortly.

Naruto stares at them. “ _What?_ ”

"During your training, Kabuto-"

“ _Kabuto?_ ” A familiar anger is starting to creep into Naruto’s voice. “What was Kabuto doing there?”

Kakashi says, “He was looking for you. He and two resurrected members of the Akatsuki attacked the island, but the Akatsuki were defeated by the Tsuchikage and Kabuto left without finding you.”

"But he took Captain Yamato."

"Yes."

Naruto’s hands curl into fists. “Then we have to go find him! We gotta find Kabuto’s base and-“

"We can’t, Naruto."

"What do you mean, we _can’t?!_ ”

"We’re in the middle of a war." Kakashi shouldn’t have to tell Naruto that - the kid has clones along every battlefront - but Naruto’s never been the type of person to bow to harsh reality. "We don’t have the time or the manpower to search for the enemy’s base of operations."

"But it’s _Captain Yamato_ \- it’s _Kabuto_ , Kakashi-sensei, you know he wants to do all sorts of experiments on him and-“

“ _I know_ ,” Kakashi says, and it comes out as a shout.

Naruto stops short. Lee looks at the ground.

"I know," Kakashi says again, quieter. "I’m worried about Yamato, too, but… we can’t go charging off looking for one man in the middle of a war."

The rage in Naruto’s expression dims; his gaze drags downwards to stare at his feet, like Lee. “I was training while he was fighting to keep Kabuto away from me,” he says.

"Yamato knew what was at stake when he was given the mission to protect you, Naruto. He was willing to sacrifice himself to make sure that the enemy couldn’t get at you, if it came down to it."

"You owe it to him to fight with your full strength," Lee adds, and Kakashi’s grateful for the interruption. He’s not sure how much more he could’ve said without choking on his words - he’s not sure, either, whether he’s trying to convince Naruto or himself.

He’s known Yamato for a long time, and seen him walk away from a lot that might’ve killed weaker ninja. but this; this war and Kabuto and Madara Uchiha-

"Then," Naruto says determinedly. He looks back up, at Kakashi, with fire in his eyes. "I guess we’ll just have to win as quickly as possible. so we can go and get him."

Slowly, one muscle at a time, Kakashi's eye crinkles into a smile.


End file.
